


Into the Gloaming

by batsojopo



Series: The Guardians [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Growing Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsojopo/pseuds/batsojopo
Summary: In the growing darkness Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn have to deal with a political assassination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 38 BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics
> 
> My goal is to upload a chapter once a week

If Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi thought that revealing that the Force bond that he inadvertently created with Eira Pedar would make things easier, he was wrong.  If anything, things were worse.  He was pretty sure that Qui-Gon made sure that his days were so busy that he didn’t have time to even think about reaching out to Eira, though he wanted to.  By the end of each day, he was too exhausted to do anything but go do bed.  
  
Today, though, he stood in the center of one of the smaller dojos.  They still used these particular rooms now more out of habit than anything else.  As soon as Obi-Wan had begun to reach out to the Force on a regular basis the training sessions began to implement his extra senses.  The katas were now more for warm-up than lesson building.  Then there were the Ataru, or Form IV lessons.  That style of blade-work was popular among most of the current knights.  The older ones, ones that were mostly retired from the field focused more on Makashi form.  That particular style took a long time to master, maybe this was why most focused on the flashier forms since they weren’t as precise.  
  
Finishing the last of the advanced katas, Obi-Wan paused then turned his attention to Qui-Gon.  “What are we working on today, Master?”  He rubbed his forehead with one of his sleeves, making sure that his sweat didn’t drip into his eyes.  
  
“Ataru.  It’s been too long since you’ve done any work with it.”  
  
Nodding, Obi-Wan moved into the opening stance with his lightsaber to the side and pointing to the ceiling.  He felt a poke from Eira’s side of the bond, and he jumped.  It was the first time she had ever done it and caught him completely off guard.  Eira, not now.  Qui-Gon’s blade came down and he barely had time to block it.  At least he had his in training mode or it would not have turned out as well as it did.  
  
“Padawan.”  Qui-Gon took a step back and lowered his lightsaber.  
  
“Sorry, Master.”  Eira poked it again.  The only thing he could think of is that she was either bored, or realized that she was learning how to do different things with the link.  
  
“This is why it should have been unraveled.”  Qui-Gon tightened his grip on his lightsaber.  “Now that it’s permanent, you need to learn how to block it.”  
  
“How?  I’ve never dealt with this before.”  
  
Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Then you need to learn Padawan,” he repeated.  
  
This time Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.  Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on building a wall between Eira’s pokes and his own mind.  It would only be temporary, that was until he could figure out how to keep from being distracted.  Eventually her presence dulled until it was barely a glimmer of what it once was.  When he opened his eyes again Qui-Gon was watching him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
“Now Padawan, we shall begin again.”  Qui-Gon took a step forward and brought his lightsaber up as he activated the weapon once again.  It was a beginner Ataru kata that could be practiced by two people at the same time.  It was also something Obi-Wan hadn’t done in a long time, so his moves were more sloppy than anything else.  Soon though, he had improved enough that Qui-Gon began picking up his speed.  Obi-Wan’s movements were soon smooth, it was at the point where even though he knew what would happen, he needed the Force so he could see how Qui-Gon would strike.  
  
For a moment Obi-Wan’s mind wandered, which broke his concentration.  Qui-Gon’s blade came down on the back of his hand forcing him to drop his lightsaber.  “Sorry,” he mumbled as he called his lightsaber back to his hand.  “This time my mind wandered.”  
  
Qui-Gon gave him a critical look as he took a step back.  “You need to keep your focus on the here and now.  Your opponent will appreciate you more if you let your mind wander.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Now, we will work on the second Ataru kata.”  Qui-Gon came towards him once again with his lightsaber in the opening stance.  The movements this time were slightly different, enough to force Obi-Wan to focus once again on each position.  This time his mind didn’t wander, but he was tiring out.  Only when his movements became sloppy did Qui-Gon pull away and lowered his blade.  At first Obi-Wan wasn’t sure of Qui-Gon’s next move, so he remained at the ready, though with his own lightsaber lowered.  
  
“The second kata was better than the first.”  Qui-Gon gave him a single nod then moved over to the edge of the dojo.  “Get cleaned up, then we can go get something to eat.”  
  
“Yes, master.”  Obi-Wan bowed his head and left the smaller room for the showers, and the bacta patches.  The back of his hand still stung from where Qui-Gon’s blade touched it.  
  
By the time he got back to their apartment Qui-Gon was not there.  It wasn’t that unusual, but enough to make Obi-Wan wonder if he had been called before the council to be sent out on another mission.  At least he hoped it was that simple.  He felt his anxiety spike when he thought about Eira and their bond.  
  
“Don’t focus on your anxieties, Padawan,” Qui-Gon’s voice came from the doorway.    
  
Obi-Wan had been so focused on it that he never even sensed his master’s approach.  He whirled around while cringing.  “Sorry, master.”  He paused, “I thought….”  
  
“You thought what?” Qui-Gon moved deeper into the common room before going into his sleeping chamber to deposit his cloak somewhere within the space.  He reemerged while pushing the sleeves of his cloak up while moving into the kitchen.  
  
“Nothing,” Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
Turning back around to face Obi-Wan he placed a hand on the counter.  “The council believes you’re ready to go out into the field once again.”  
  
“Really?” this had been a long time coming for Obi-Wan.  “So where will we be going?”  
  
“Not too far, but it is considered being out in the field.  Now,” Qui-Gon turned back to the counter and pulled out the items for tea.  
  
“Is it official?”  
  
“If you mean that I stood before the council?  No.  That will happen in the morning.”  
  
  
The next morning Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon into the center of the High Council chambers.  The sun was just appearing over the horizon casting its reddish glow across the metal landscape.  The taller buildings were silhouetted from the sun’s rays, giving them an interesting appearance.  Even at this early an hour, all the chairs were occupied.  
  
“Master Qui-Gon, prompt you are,” Yoda gave them a sleepy nod.  He cast his gaze over to Obi-Wan before turning to look back at the other council members.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that comment.  Maybe this was important, or at least important enough to either get off planet or have something to do.  He had to admit it was getting rather tedious training and then his lessons every day.  
  
“There will be a political gathering headed up by the Vice Chancellor tomorrow evening.  We will have both you and Padawan Kenobi as part of the Jedi contingency,” Mace sat back in his chair as he explained what they were to do.  
  
The excitement that Obi-Wan felt about doing something different drained away.  He hated, no hate was too strong of a word…disliked politicians.  He’d do anything other than having to mingle with them.  A quick glance to the side and he saw Qui-Gon grimace.  They were definitely of like mind about this.  
  
“You don’t have to like it, you just have to go and make sure that everyone plays nice.  And you wont be the only Jedi there.”  
  
Qui-Gon slipped his hands into his opposing sleeves of his cloak, “Who will be there, besides the Vice Chancellor?”  
  
Mace frowned, “The Vice Chancellor’s office has not been that forthcoming.  As soon as we find anything it will be forwarded to you.”  He paused, “And the time and place will also be forwarded to your personal computers as soon as you reach your quarters.”  
  
“Hopefully before it’s time to go,” Qui-Gon muttered as he bowed his head and turned and headed out of the chambers.  The sudden movement made Obi-Wan jump then after his own quick bow he followed the older man out of the room.    
  
As soon as they were alone in the lift Qui-Gon turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, “I knew it would be on planet, but not with politicians.  I fear that my dislike of politicians has rubbed off on you, Padawan.”  
  
“Master, that is something I don’t mind at all.”  
  
//Even if Eira is counted among them?//  
  
Obi-Wan’s mild look turned into a semi-scowl.  That was something he didn’t want to be reminded of.  He turned his attention back to the barrier he had set up earlier.  It was still there.  With care he slowly thinned it out, not sure if her presence would flood into his mind or not.  He still missed her greatly, but there were so many things he had to do.  He also knew that his master was the main reason he hadn’t been able to see her.  It was two months since they last saw her, felt her.  He almost felt embarrassed that he didn’t even send any messages through their bond.  The longer he waited, the worse he felt.   I wonder if she’ll be there?  
  
“Padawan, did you hear me?”  
  
The voice was a surprise and Obi-Wan found himself in the common room of their apartment.  How?  He turned back to Qui-Gon who was giving him a half curious, half worried look  
  
“Sorry Master, just thinking.”  He pulled off his cloak.  Draping it over his arm he went into his personal room where he could put it up for the time being, then came back out.  “Do you know who will be there?”  
  
Qui-Gon was sitting at the workstation that Obi-Wan used for his lessons, “Not yet.  It will be tomorrow evening at the 7th hour past midday and in the of the Opera House.  After the meet and greet most will be attending the opera.”  
  
“That’s not exactly the best place to host such an event.  I would think it would be somewhere in the Federal District.”  
  
“It was the Vice Chancellor’s choice, plus I suspect he is a fan of opera.”  
  
Being a Jedi Obi-Wan didn’t have that much extra time to get involved in more of the cultural aspects of Coruscant.  When he was younger and had the time he would go and see holomovies with his friends.  Now?  There just wasn’t any extra time.  Then again it could be because he was trying to catch up with his age-mates.  At least that’s about completed.  Hopefully things would ease up now, though he doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong. Something  _ felt _ wrong. Eira Pedar stood in front of her standing mirror stripped down to nothing and looked critically at herself. Turning to the side she looked at her silhouette. Yes, she looked like she always had, but not so at the same time.  _ Where are you Obi-Wan? _ Several days ago she tried to get his attention, but it didn ’t work. It felt as if he blocked her out. “Why don’t you answer me?” she mumbled. Eira had heard stories about those who took that final step and became physically close, then disappeared. “No, he’s not like that. He  _ can _ _ ’t _ be like that. He ’s a Jedi.” In fact, during his recovery there were long periods of time where there was no communications between them. 

Shaking off her unnerving feelings, she went into her closet and looked for something nice to wear. It ’s not that she didn’t have anything bad per se, but there were some times where she had to dress perfect. Even though she was the daughter of a leader from a non Republic world, she was still invited to attend an opera gala where members of the senate and other high government officials would be present. This would be a good time for her to actually make connections within the Republic. It was also mentioned that the Vice Chancellor would be there. Once finding what she thought was suitable, she brought it back into the bedroom and spread it out on the bed. The dress was made of black satin that wrapped around her body, the trailing edge would be draped over her arm to keep it from touching the floor.

“I should have had Megin come,” Eira muttered once again as she pulled on the dress. For now she threw the trailing edge of material over her shoulder, then went back to retrieve a matching pair of shoes. She would never look at a pair of shoes that made her stand taller the same after what Obi-Wan did. Now she could laugh at the memory, though when it happened she was horrified. In hindsight she easily could see just how spoiled she was.

As usual, her hair and face always took the longest. When she was finally finished, she left the bedroom.  “Rian?” Eira called as she went in search for something to put over her shoulders. From the short time she had been on Coruscant, she found that it wasn’t as cool as Vasda. It was easy, though to adjust to the temperatures. What she didn’t like was that there wasn’t any green space. That’s what she missed the most.

“Yes, my Lady?” Rian emerged from another room. His skin was of a lighter shade than hers, but that was about it. He was also dressed as impeccably as she was. Tonight he would be her escort to and from the gala. Glancing over to the chrono, she grimaced then turned her attention back to him.

“Even though it is fashionable to be late, I still do like it.”

“Of course not, my Lady.” With a hand indicating the door, he escorted her out of the apartment and down to the waiting vehicle. For this evening he would remain with the other servants who were escorts. Eira felt bad about it, but Rian only shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, my Lady. I’ll be fine.”

After weaving their way through the air traffic, the car landed outside the opera house. Who she suspected were high level servants helped her out of her car and up the steps and into the opulently decorated opera house. The opera that was scheduled for later in the evening was one from Alderaan. Looking around again she saw where there was a table of hors d ’oeuvres from all over the Republic. In front of each offering it stated where it was from and who could eat it. Taking a small plate, she picked at several that looked appetizing, then a glass of champagne. Even though she had some of her finest clothing on she felt as if she was an outsider with hand-me-down clothing. Just as she sat down at an empty seat a brown cloak swirled just out of eyesight. Turning, she looked to see who it was. Her heart jumped and heat shot from her head to her feet when she thought she recognized who it was.  _ Obi-Wan? _

The brown cloaked individual hesitated before continuing on to whatever destination they had planned, it wasn ’t much, but Eira saw it. Smiling to herself, she turned back to her light meal and picked at the food. When finished, she took the long fluted glass and began to circulate through the crowd. This was the first time she did this without her father nearby, and it was rather unnerving. Taking a deep breath she wandered over to the closest group so she could listen to the conversation. Instead of hearing though, she that feeling again that something was off, but this time it was with the people before her. Hoping for it to change, or at least go away, she excused herself and went over to another group. It lessened, which was good, but not good enough for her.

With another sigh, she turned and bumped into Obi-Wan spilling the champagne.  “Oh, I’m sorry,” even though her skin was dark she swore that everyone could see her red face. 

Obi-Wan reached out and took her shoulders to steady her. His eyes widened as they swept down and then up. For a moment there was a smile, but it disappeared.  “Are you okay, ma’am?”

“Yes…Jedi.” _Are you okay,_ she echoed his verbal question.

_ I _ _ ’m exhausted. _

While taking a step back Eira looked at his face. Even though there were no dark circles under his eyes, it was obvious that he was very tired.

_ And this actually feels like a vacation. _ He paused,  _ I wish I could see you on a regular basis, but I believe my Master is preventing it. _

“I didn’t know that they invited Jedi.” Eira turned towards the table to retrieve another glass. _Really?_ She felt her hopes dashed.

_Only for now, dear. I_ _’m about caught up to my studies._ “Yes, my lady,” he took several steps to join her, “We go wherever our Masters are sent.” 

“So you’re an apprentice?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He paused, “You’re not from Coruscant?” _Just go along with the conversation, please?_

_ What? _ It took a moment for Eira to realize that he was trying to make it look as if they didn ’t know each other. “Yes,” she nodded. “I recently moved here from my homeworld.” When he reached the table, Obi-Wan picked up another champagne flute and handed it to her then reached for his own.

“So, are Jedi allowed to have anything to drink?” Eira took a sip, blinking at the taste.

“Within reason, ma’ma. It would not be very becoming to have a drunk Jedi at any political gathering.” _We need to be completely aware of our surroundings. Plus, we are part of the security._ He looked beyond her to the senators and officials. For a moment he saw Qui-Gon, then brought his attention back to her. _Though I_ _’d much rather be with you._

“No, I don’t think that would be becoming.” She tightened her fingers on the champagne glass, then tried to force them to relax. _I hate this._ In truth she wanted to throw her arms around him, but this was a very public place.

Obi-Wan ’s eyes narrowed as he looked down to her fingers.  _ I know. _

_ Since you _ _ ’re part of security…, _ she glanced over to the side and the first group she had been with. They were still talking.

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure, but there are a few here that make my skin crawl.”

Obi-Wan followed her gaze to the group and then back to her.  “Anyone I should know about?”

“I’m not sure, it just doesn’t feel right.” Eira took another sip of the champagne, and crinkled her nose at the carbonation.

“Ma’am, if feel like you’re being followed, we need to know about it. You’re protection is our goal here.” _Are you safe?_

_ I can take care of myself, you know. _

_ I do understand, but if it _ _ ’s a dark force wielder, then that’s not good at all. They’re almost impossible to go against if you’re untrained. _

Her eyes widened for a moment. _ Could you keep the link open? _

_ I will, dear. _ He gave her a mental caress then backed away.

“I’m fine. With so many people here why would someone want to try anything like that?”

“You’d be surprised, my lady.” He smiled and nodded while taking another step back.

Thinking the conversation was over, at least for now, Eira raised her glass.  “To think I’ve been able to meet an actual Jedi.”

Obi-Wan answered with his own smile and nod to the head, then went off in the general direction of the group she had pointed out to him.

Hiding her smile, she set the half consumed glass of champagne down and decided to head in the opposite direction, specifically away from that odd feeling she had earlier. It wasn ’t there anymore, but she didn’t know if that was good or not. If there was one thing that Obi-Wan had told her was that she needed to trust her feelings. Glancing to the chrono she had on her wrist, she had more than enough time to go exploring, specifically to see if that feeling was still there or not.

Eventually the sensations came back. Following it she turned down a corridor that had several doors on either side of the hallway. These were not the modern doors that slid into the wall, but more along the lines of what they had in Artwe. One was open just enough for her to hear voices raised. Hating loud arguments, she approached it and pushed the door further open. At the far end of the room was the Vice Chancellor arguing with a Chagrian, who towered over the fair skinned Zibek. There was also one guard that was watching everything.

“This will not work, Mas. You have to understand that.”

“Then the senate will get involved.”

The Vice Chancellor reached out a hand to grasp the other ’s arm. “No. Plus Valorum will not even consider bringing it to the body.”

“Oh it will be brought.” The Chagrian left the room from another exit with his hands balled.

For a moment Eira felt as if she was somewhere she wasn ’t supposed to be. Hoping to leave without being notice, she slowly backed away. Just as she reached the door the Vice Chancellor took a step towards the exit that the other had left through with the guard now behind him. Just as she turned to leave there was a blaster shot. The strange feeling Eira had grew until she felt like it completely overwhelmed her as time seemed to stretch.  _ Obi-Wan _ _ …. _ Whirling around she watched as if in slow motion the Vice Chancellor fall forward.

Everything snapped back when a hand settled on her shoulder. Somehow she knew it was Obi-Wan. Without considering the consequences, she turned into what felt like open arms.

“You’re all right,” Obi-Wan mumbled as his arm tightened around her for a moment then he pulled back.

Eira turned to see what he was pointing at. For a moment it felt like it was some bad holovid. The guard stood there still behind the Vice Chancellor now on the floor, with blaster in hand, unmoving. Both Jedi and other security officers spilled into the room and spread out to make sure that the area was secure, and to seal it off from any high society eyes.

“Padawan?” Qui-Gon appeared.

Behind Qui-Gon a reddish Twi ’lek appeared. Pinned to his uniform was a head of security badge. Upon seeing the body, he moved across the room with quick strides and examined the fatal wound, while another Jedi approached the guard and pulled the blaster out of his hand and gave it to another guard.

“I’m not sure how much she saw, Master.”

Qui-Gon looked to her and shook his head when she opened her mouth.  “Not here, my lady. There will be time for that soon enough.”

“Is she the witness?”

Turning around, the Twi ’lek who had been examining the body had approached the three of them.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon nodded. Turning back to her, he continued, “Ma’am, if you wish, I can have my Padawan escort you to your home.”

“Thank you,” it came out barely a whisper.

“Good,” the Twi’lek looked over her for a moment. “Don’t talk to anyone, my Lady. Security will wish to speak with you as soon as possible. Don’t be surprised if its as early as tomorrow. And Master Jedi,” he turned his attention to Qui-Gon, “We will want your Padawan to be there since he was the first one on the scene.”

“I understand.”

The trip back to Eira ’s apartment was somber. When they stepped through the door and into the public area, she dropped her shawl on a chair and sat down on an available seat as Rian disappeared through a door. Eventually she looked up to watch as Obi-Wan looked around the room before setting his attention on her. Pulling off his cloak he dumped it on another chair then came over to sit beside her. “It will get better,” he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“Is it always like this?”

“If it helps, I felt the same way the first time I saw someone killed. I also don’t want you to think that you get over it. It does get easier to deal with, but that’s about it.” Leaning over, he pressed his lips against her forehead. “Come on.”

Getting up, he reached for his cloak then pulled Eira to her feet. For a moment she hoped that he would stay the night, but she wasn ’t sure if was wise or not. At least she was aware enough to consider the implications if he was found here much later than expected.

“I can’t stay here that long, dear,” he stopped when they were in her private chambers.

“I know.” Releasing his hand, she sighed as she rubbed her arms. “I feel out of sorts.”

“Not all that surprising,” reaching out, he cupped her face, then pulled her into an embrace. “But Rian is here. He’ll make sure that all is well.”

As if he heard, the door opened and Rian appeared, now dressed in his normal attire, with a frown on his face,  “My Lady, the media has already called for interviews concerning the tragic events at the Opera House. Some are even demanding access here.”

Eira took a step back as Obi-Wan turned to look at Rian.  “Rian, no one is to come here, no matter what they offer or bribe you with. Eira’s well-being takes precedence over anything and everything else, especially now.”

Rian smiled,  “Of course Jedi Kenobi.” He paused, “Will you be staying?”

“No,” Eira shook her head. “If he did and someone from the media managed to get past security…,” she frowned.

“The press would have a field day,” Obi-Wan answered with a wry grin.

Answering with another smile Rian bowed and left the smaller room.

Now alone once again Eira turned back to Obi-Wan,  “For once you can leave by the front door. Everyone knows that you escorted me here.” She brushed his braid across his shoulder so it would fall behind him.

“Don’t worry, everything will be all right in the end.” He cupped her face and drew his thumb lightly across her lips. _Keep the bond open for now._

“I will. Stay safe.”

“I will.” Leaning forward they kissed. Releasing her, he turned and left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the lift, Obi-Wan paused so he could do a quick scan of the lobby.   Even though it was empty at this time of the evening, which was rather unusual, he could still sense the exited thoughts coming from what was obviously the media.  The first thought that came to mind was for him to pull his hood over his head and cowl within the dark brown material of his cloak so that he would not be recognized.  Being a citizen of Coruscant he had every right, but at the same time he knew he needed to learn how to deal with the media.  He had no doubt that the information was already procured and that they knew that Eira was a daughter of a leader from a non Republic world.  It was also known that he had escorted her here from the gala.  Then again, it wasn’t that unusual for Jedi to escort different members of the senate or any other high ranking government official.  
  
Steeling himself for what he thought was to come, he moved across the lobby and to the entrance.  He was almost to the door when the media realized who he was.  
  
“Jedi,” one yelled, which caught everyone’s attention.  They quickly swarmed around Obi-Wan shoving recording devices in his face while others either took videos or still holos while throwing questions at him.  For a moment he felt overwhelmed and wanted to shove everyone back, but he didn’t.  
  
“Can you tell us what happened at the Opera House?”  
  
“How is the witness?”  
  
“Do you know what will—,”  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath while raising a hand for silence.  Only when ones before him calmed down did he speak, “I have no comments at this time.  If you have any questions, please direct them either to the appropriate authorities, or the Jedi High Council.”  He lowered his hand first thought to push through the group, but decided against it.  He backed away and then went around the group, leaving them to shout more questions while following him.  For a moment he though about using the Force to get himself away from the group, but the area was too confining, and he would only hurt himself.  Plus it would make him look rather ignorant.  
  
Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Obi-Wan quickened his pace when he saw a public transit bus.  Casting his senses out he reached back to see if he was followed.  Half were trying to keep up with him, while the others remained at the high end residential building.  As soon as he felt that he wasn’t being followed, he made his way back to the Temple.  
  
It wasn’t all that late when he stepped inside the apartment.  As usual, he saw Qui-Gon seated on his meditation pillow in the corner.  
  
“I’m surprised you didn’t stay,” the older Jedi’s voice was soft.  
  
“Because it’s not safe.  The media was already in the lobby by the time I left.  They managed to corner me before I got out of there.”  
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled off his cloak and dropped it on a chair then went over to his own meditation cushion.  Lowering himself down, he sighed and rubbed his face.  “Don’t worry, master.  I gave our stock answer about the council.  I don’t think that went over well.”  
  
“No, I don’t suppose that would.”  Qui-Gon stood and then went over to the couch to sit down.  Picking up the remote he turned on the vid to one of the local news channel.  Even with it muted it was obvious that the reporter was standing in front of the Opera House.  At the bottom was a text crawl giving the latest information.  
  
Obi-Wan eventually followed him over and joined him.  
  
“What bothers me is that I didn’t feel or sense anything.”  Qui-Gon frowned as he turned to vid off.  
  
“Eira did.”  
  
Qui-Gon actually stiffened, then turned to look at Obi-Wan.  “Really?”  
  
“She thought something felt off, especially with some of the politicians.  I thought it was normal, but now I’m not so sure.”  
  
“Did she tell…no don’t answer that.”  Qui-Gon pursed his lips, “I feel it’s best you tell everything you know to the authorities.”  
  
“She told me that before the assassination, master.  She wasn’t sure who it was that gave her the off feelings.  All she wanted was to be as far away as possible.”  
  
“And she told you this, Padawan?”  
  
“In so many words.”  
  
For a moment Qui-Gon paused before handing over one of the comms.  “She needs to tell the authorities about this.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the offered comm before finally taking the circular disc.  For a moment he sat there with the small device before putting in Eira’s personal code.  Eventually her image appeared above the base.  Thankfully she had a robe wrapped around her.  _“Obi-Wan?”_  
  
“Yes, it’s me.”  He glanced over to Qui-Gon then back to Eira’s bluish image.  “Listen, when you speak to security tomorrow it might be best if you tell them what you told me.”  
  
_“Before the…,”_ she shuddered, and squeezed her eyes shut.    
  
With the two of them a good distance apart, even though it didn’t feel like it, Obi-Wan still reached out to her through their bond and sent waves of comfort, and love.  It was difficult seeing someone killed before you if that had never happened before.  Even though he didn’t say it outright to her, he tried to show her how he felt in other ways.  The next time they were alone he would tell her.  “Yes, before that.”  It was difficult to tell if what he did worked through a holocall, but he could sense her subtle change.  
  
Using the back of her hand, she wiped her eyes.  _“Thank you.”_  
  
_Any time, dear._  
  
She looked over to the side then back to him, _“Papa is calling.  I really need to take this.  I should have talked to him as soon as you left, but I didn’t.”_  
  
“I might see you tomorrow,” just as he was about to conclude the call something else came to mind, “And I would think security will need to know that we know each other.”  
  
_“I will.”_   She reached over out of the camera range and the image winked out.  
  
With a sigh, Obi-Wan let his head rest against the top of the backrest as he closed his eyes.    
  
“Considering that she’s led a sheltered life before our arrival, she’s taking it better than I expected.”  
  
Cracking one eye open, Obi-Wan turned to look at Qui-Gon.  “Yes and no.  I’ve heard that some actually vomit after seeing something as traumatic as a death.  I wouldn’t be surprised if she did after I left.”  
  
“If she didn’t then she is actually stronger than an average human.”  
  
“I don’t know.  Maybe it’s because Vasda is dying.  The people that live there have to be stronger.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stepped through the doors of Coruscant Security Headquarters and looked around the large foyer.  Eira was somewhere inside, and hopefully telling security everything she remembered.  Was it only  yesterday when the Vice Chancellor was killed?  With the position now open, the large governing body needed to elect someone else to fill it.  Even with the massive, and bloated bureaucracy that was the Republic government, things could move fast on that rare occasion, and this was one of those times.  Now the Judiciary and courts?  That was something entirely different.  Qui-Gon would be coming later, though at this point he didn’t know when.    
  
Empty benches were in various places up against the walls.  Picking one by random, he sat down and waited.  Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift into a light meditation.  At this point he had no idea how long he would be there.  
  
“Thank you for coming, your Highness.”  
  
Cracking one eye open, Obi-Wan looked around to see what was going on.  Eira had emerged from a doorway across the foyer from him.  She was speaking with at least a humanoid and who he thought was the lead investigator.  “You will do what you can?”  
  
“Yes,” the officer answered.  “The Chancellor wants to make sure that the ones who were responsible will be brought to justice.”  
  
Because of where he sat, Eira had to walk past him.  As she approached, she smiled and nodded.  
  
“Jedi?”  
  
Obi-Wan turned to see who had spoken.  It was the same man that Eira spoke with.  “Yes?”  
  
He pulled out a datareader and tapped the screen.  “You are Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi?”  
  
“Yes.”  Obi-Wan reached for one of the pockets connected with his belt so he could pull out his formally issued ID.  Standing, he handed it over.    
  
As soon as the obvious investigator was convinced that Obi-Wan was who he said he was, he handed it back.  “If you could follow me, please?  I would like to ask you a few questions on yesterdays unfortunate events.”  
  
After putting his ID back where it belonged, Obi-Wan nodded while standing up.  Following him through the door he found they were in a larger room that had offices separated by movable walls.  Both sentient and driods were everywhere.  They eventually went through a door and into a space that turned out to be just an office.  The humanoid sat down and indicated the chair on opposite side of the desk.  “Padawan Kenobi, I want to thank you for coming.  I know all you Jedi are very busy.”  
  
“Not too busy to come down and give some much needed answers.”  
  
The nameplate on the desk showed _Jhon Marhon_ , and along with that were datareaders, flimsi, and different controllers and recording devices.  After turning on the recorder, he messed with another controller on the desk.  After a moment Obi-Wan felt his ability to reach out to the Force diminished.  His brow furrowed, then raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Forgive me, Jedi, but you do know that this is done to keep me from being manipulated.”  Marhon paused, “And at the trial, if you are called to testify, the same thing will happen.”  
  
“I understand,” Obi-Wan nodded.  He wasn’t that comfortable with it, but knew that it was needed.  
  
“Now,” Jhon pulled out a flimsi and set it on the desk and pointed to a line.  
  
Obi-Wan leaned over and read his name, then looked back to the inspector.  
  
“The is the guest list, and it has your name on it.  Is there any reason why that would be so for a political gathering of this nature?”  
  
Leaning back, and not wanting to show how uncomfortable he was getting without the Force, he answered with a smile, “I was part of the Jedi security team.”  
  
“What level are you at now?” Jhon then turned his attention to the recording device.  After messing with it for a moment he turned to look back to Obi-Wan.  
  
The question caught him off guard for a moment.  “If you’re thinking of senior level,” at Marhon’s nod Obi-Wan continued, “Not yet.  There was something that happened less than a year ago that set me back.”  
  
“Can you tell me what happened?”  Jhon hesitated, “I need to know this, along with the prosecution, just in case it’s brought up during the trial.”  
  
“I was electrocuted, and was almost killed,” Obi-Wan shrugged.  Thinking it would be a good lead-in he continued, “And that happened less than two months after I was poisoned and left for dead.”  
  
“Which is when you met the Princess?”  
  
“Yes.  She did tell you that Vasda’s not a part of the Republic?”  
  
Instead of answering, Marhon nodded.  
  
“When poisoned, I had to use her energy to send a message, which created a Force bond between us.”  
  
“So you’ve kept in contact with her?” Jhon reached for a clean flimsi and something to write with.  For a few minutes he wrote down several things before looking up.  
  
“Yes, when there’s a Force bond it happens anyway.”  
  
Putting the pen down, Jhon folded his hands on the flimsi, effectively blocking out what he wrote.  “So, did you know the Princess was invited to the gala?”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  “Not until I saw her there.”  
  
“Can you tell me what happened Padawan Kenobi?”  Jhon glanced over to the recorder to see if it was still working.  
  
“Because of the Force bond we tried to keep our communications down to only what was necessary.  We did speak for a little bit when I first saw her.  Eira…the princess…told me that it felt like something was wrong.  The odd part was that neither I nor my Master sensed any malicious intent at the gala, well nothing more than what’s normal with politicians.”  Obi-Wan gave him a depreciating smile.  
  
“And?”  
  
“I felt a sharp jolt that I quickly realized was panic from her.  That must have happened right after the Vice Chancellor was killed.  Surprisingly, I was near the area and was the first to reach the room.  At the far end was an individual dressed as a security guard holding a blaster.  I put him in a Force hold while making sure that Eira was out of the way.  I wasn’t sure if anyone else was involved at that point, or if she was the intended target.”  
  
“So there was nothing out of the ordinary before the assassination?”  
  
“No.”  Obi-Wan drummed his fingers on his leg.  
  
“The report states that you escorted the princess back to her apartment.”  
  
“Yes, I did.  Master Jinn instructed me that it would be in the best interest of everyone involved to make sure she made it safely to her home.”  Obi-Wan paused for a moment, “The media had already arrived by the time I left.”  
  
Marhon froze.  “You didn’t tell them anything?”  
  
“Definitely not.  I only gave them our generic statement about the High Council and retreated as quickly as possible from there.”  
  
Leaning back, Jhon tapped his pen on the desk.  “It sounds as if you don’t like dealing with the media.”  
  
“It’s not that.  I haven’t had a lot of dealings with the press.  Plus, they broadcast their emotions and it can get overwhelming for a Force sensitive individual.”  
  
“But you have shields.  I would think that would make it not much of an issue.”  
  
“Normally it wouldn’t, but the electrocution changed things.  It’s only recently that I have fully recovered, but at the same time my shielding isn’t what it was before the accident.”  
  
Propping an elbow on his hand, Jhon tapped his face with his free hand, while he raised an eyebrow.  
  
“It didn’t hinder my ability to keep my attention open to what might or might not happen,” Obi-Wan finished.  
  
Turning his attention back to the flimsi, Marhon wrote for a few minutes before looking back up.  “Is there anything else you remember, Padawan?”  
  
This time Obi-Wan closed his eyes and searched through his memories for anything more he could say.  “No, sir.”  
  
Setting the pen down, Marhon reached for the recording device and turned it off.  “Padawan Kenobi, I thank you for coming in and telling me what you know.”  
  
Standing up Obi-Wan bowed in respect.  “Master Jinn will be coming by later to give you what he remembers.”  
  
Marhon stood up and placed his hands on the desk.  “Padawan Kenobi, before you leave, who is Master Jinn to you?”  
  
Just as Obi-Wan reached the door, he turned to look back to Marhon, “I am his Padawan.”  With another nod, Obi-Wan left the office and headed back to the foyer and outside the building itself.  With the Temple being about a quarter of the planet away would take some time to get there.  
  
//Obi-Wan.//  
  
Obi-Wan stopped and looked around, searching for the owner of the voice.  It took a moment for him to realize that he was the only one that heard it.  It was only recent that he had begun getting confused on either hearing voices through his ears, or in his head.  He looked around again, this time for Qui-Gon.  He found the older Jedi standing just outside Security Headquarters.  Weaving through the growing crowd, he soon reached him.  “Master, I thought you were going to come by later.  What’s the rush?”  
  
“There isn’t any.  I only wished to do this sooner rather than later.”  The doors slid open allowing them entrance into the building.  
  
“I’ll wait here.”  Obi-Wan moved back over to the bench he had used when he first arrived and sat down.  
  
“I shouldn’t be too long.”  Qui-Gon disappeared into the offices Obi-Wan had recently vacated.  Just before the door closed he he could hear the inspector introduce himself to Qui-Gon.  Now alone once more, he leaned back and let his head rest against the wall and closed his eyes.  Once again he slid into a light meditative state.  A short time later he opened his eyes and rubbed his face.  Truth be told, he was rather bored.  A gentle prod at the training bond let him know that Qui-Gon was still in deep conversation with the inspector.  Putting that to the side, he accessed the bond with Eira.  It was still quiet, which wasn’t that surprising.  
  
_Are you all right_ , he tried to be careful.  
  
He felt a slight jump and then her soft voice, _I think so._  
  
_I wish I could have stayed the night._   It had been difficult to leave her at that point.  
  
_I’m glad you didn’t.  I couldn’t hold anything down after you left.  My stomach was more settled today._  
  
_Witnessing death can do that._   He was about to send something else when the door to the offices opened and Qui-Gon appeared once again.  _I have to go, dear._   Standing up, Obi-Wan moved across the foyer so he could join Qui-Gon on their trip back to the Temple.


	4. Chapter 4

“Papa wants me to come back to Vasda,” Eira sighed as she closed her eyes.  It felt as if the entire galaxy was conspiring against her being able to see Obi-Wan on a regular basis.  
  
Even the bluish tint of the holo couldn’t hide Obi-Wan’s answering sigh.  _“Did he say why?”_  
  
“Yes.  He wants me to become the official heir.  That means I won’t be able to spend that much time here…and with you.”  
  
Obi-Wan reached out a blue hand that disappeared as soon as it went past the camera range.  _“If you’re offworld, it’ll be much more difficult to both see and speak with you.”_  
  
“I know.”  Eira leaned forward and rubbed her temples with her fingers.  
  
 _“Are you all right?”_  
  
She looked up and couldn’t help but see concern flash across his face.  “Fatigued, and my stomach is still unsettled.”  
  
 _“My dear, if this keeps up, I want to you see a doctor.”_  
  
Eira shook her head.  “I’m fine, Obi-Wan.  Don’t worry about it.”  Sitting up she waved her hand as if dismissing that part of the conversation.  
  
 _“If you say so.”_  
  
“You don’t believe me?” it came out louder than she expected.  
  
Instead of answering, Obi-Wan only frowned.  _“Of course I believe you.  But can’t I worry about you?”_  
  
Eira couldn’t help but smile.  His concern was touching and made her feel wanted…no… _loved_.  Does he love me?  Her heart pounded for a moment, then settled down.  “I’m sorry that I snapped at you.  It’s just that it feels like everything is conspiring against me…us.”  Shaking her head, she leaned over and put her forehead into the palm of her hand.  
  
 _“Then you should trust in the Force.”_  
  
  
About a week later Eira looked at the ship that would take her back to Vasda.  Rian descended by the ramp and came to a stop before her.  “It’s time, my lady.”  
  
She turned to look at Obi-Wan, who stood beside her, head bowed, and cowled in his cloak, acting as if he was her escort.  Which he was in a way.  
  
“I would give you a hug, but we’re out in the open.”  Obi-Wan turned to look at her, a wry smile on his face.  
  
“I just may do that.”  Instead of smiling, though she frowned, then turned to look back at the transport.  
  
“You will call me as soon as you land?”  
  
Eira rolled her eyes.  “Really?  Of course I will.”  She looked over his shoulder for a moment then back to him.  He opened his mouth, then closed it while shaking his head.  “What is it?”  
  
For a moment he looked uncertain while looking around again.  When he spoke it was a whisper.  “I don’t want you to leave.”  
  
“I don’t either, but I have to.”  She reached out a hand and touched his arm.  
  
His gaze fell to her hand and then back to her face.  The look he gave her was different from anything she had seen before, and it confused her.  “Are you okay?”  
  
“I love you.  If you want me to come with you, I will.”  
  
It took Eira a moment before she realized not only what he said, but what he was offering once again.  
  
“And leave all this behind?” Eira waved in the direction of the Temple.  
  
“Yes.”  This time he reached for her hand.  
  
It didn’t take her long to answer.  “No.”  Eira shook her head, but let his fingers curl around hers.  “This is who you are.  I don’t want you to leave this behind because it’ll be as if a part of you is missing.”  She looked down to their hands, dark skin against fair, soft against calloused, “And I don’t want that to happen.”  As he closed his eyes, she pushed on, “I want you to finish your training and pass your trials.  Only then can we sit down and really talk about the future.”  Taking a deep breath, she continued, “And I love you, too.”  
  
When he opened his eyes, he gave her a wan smile.  
  
As she leaned forward, he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.  “Call me when you reach Artwe.”  Leaning in close, he brushed his lips against hers, then backed away.  
  
Giving his hand one last squeeze, Eira let go and walked up the ramp into the transport.  It was the hardest thing she had done in a long time.  When she thought back about when Obi-Wan had first left Vasda she wasn’t there.  Deep inside, though she wanted him to come back with her, but also knew at the same time it wasn’t the best for him.  Just the knowledge that he loved her was the only thing that made it bearable.  
  
The journey back to Vasda was quiet.  The only thing that was a relief for Eira was that her stomach had settled down.  _It has to be because of the assassination,_ she thought to herself.  When the transport landed she was greeted by some of the top officials of Marlote, which wasn’t all that surprising.  
  
“Welcome back, your Highness,” Prime Minister Hathus Layon bowed when she stopped in front of him.  
  
“Thank you,” Eira gave him a tight smile.  Her stomach was bothering her once again, and this time it felt like it was threatening to revolt.   
  
“Are you okay, my lady?” Hathus furrowed his brow as he indicated the way they were to go.  
  
“Yes,” Eira brushed past him, hoping that the movement would calm her stomach down.  It had never been this bad.  A couple of moments later it did, and she let out a sigh while closing her eyes.  
  
“If you are, as you claim to be, the vehicles are waiting for us to take us back to the house.”  Hathus had lengthened his stride and soon passed her before they reached the exits.  True enough, there were a line of vehicles waiting patiently, while off to the side were several reporters and photographers taking holostills while others were speaking into recording devices.  
  
It took Eira a moment to realize that they weren’t going to be rushed and have those same datarecorders shoved into her face for any bit of information that she said.  _At least they’re much more respectful here_ , she mused as she climbed into the vehicle.  After that it didn’t take all that long to get back to the house she grew up in.  
  
It was nice to actually have her father standing in the courtyard waiting for her arrival.  It reminded her of when she first arrived on Coruscant with Obi-Wan standing there on the platform.    
  
The door to the vehicle opened and she climbed out and into Tomas’s waiting arms.  “It’s good to have you back home.”  
  
“I wasn’t on Coruscant all that long.”  Pulling away she turned to look at the green space in the middle of the compound.  “I missed this though.”  
  
“The green space?” Tomas gave her a knowing look.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I won’t say I warned you.”  He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked inside the building.  
  
“But you did.  That first time, when I was at the Temple, I never realized jut how densely populated the planet was.  Now I know better.”  She turned to look at the way the room was decorated.  “When we landed I thought that there must have been a lull in the traffic, for the spaceport felt almost empty.  In a way I actually like it.”  
  
“Well, if you plan on heading back, the apartment will still be there.”  
  
“Somehow I don’t think I’ll be back any time soon,” she gave him a tight smile.  
  
“True.”  Tomas glanced over to a chrono that was on one of the tables.  “Dinner will be in about an hour.  That will give you time to prepare.  Don’t worry, it won’t be one of those formal ones since I know you’re tired from the trip.”  
  
“Thank you, Papa.”  They hugged again, and she went in the direction of her rooms.  It would be good to at least rest, and to call Obi-Wan.  Plus, the meal will be low-key, even though Marlote most likely already knew that she had arrived back home.  
  
  
  
The ceremony was scheduled for the next day.  That morning she was in the bathroom and sitting on the floor near the commode and with her head in her hands.  The thought that her stomach was unsettled by what she saw didn’t really work well now.  Because of how many sentient beings lived on Coruscant, she figured she had managed to get infected with one of the many diseases that roamed not only the planet, but the galaxy.  _Please see a doctor_ , Obi-Wan’s voice echoed in her head.  At this point and distance, she didn’t know if it was him  actually speaking to her once again, or a memory.  
  
As she got to her feet exhaustion washed over her.  All she wanted to do was go back to bed.  Instead of doing that, she took a deep breath and went back into her bedroom and dressed for the morning meal.  Only at noon would she change into elaborate clothing and make the vow before her father in the rarely used throne room.  The ceremony, from what she read, dated back to before the war.  Most of the historians believed that they were the ones that inherited what had been.  Then again, Berland also believed the same thing.  
  
“Maybe both,” Eira muttered to herself as she sat on the bed with a sigh.  Without thinking, she closed her eyes and laid back down.  
  
“I thought you were already up,” Megin’s voice came from somewhere off to the side.  
  
“I am.”  Eira pushed herself back up.  “I’m just really tired.”  
  
Megin came over and placed her hand on Eira’s forehead.  “Well, you are a bit warm.  How have you been feeling?”  
  
Eira pushed the hand away.  “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”  
  
“Child, I practically raised you.  I know you too well.”  Megin took a step back and put her hands on her hips.  “Either you’re sick or something else is wrong with you.”  
  
“I told you, I’m fine.”  Eira stood up.  The world spun and she had to sit back down again.  
  
“Of course you are.”  Megin shook her head.  “I will take to Davido about this sooner rather than later.”  
  
“Fine.”  When Eira stood up again she took her time.  At least the world remained stable.  “I suspect it’s one of the many diseases that is on Coruscant.”  As she reached for her clothing her stomach truly began to revolt.  Dropping what she now held she bolted for the refresher.  
  
“How long has this been going on?” Megin’s voice came from the door when she was finished retching.  
  
Eira sat on the floor, head in hands once again now completely miserable.  “The past week.  It comes and goes.  I thought it was because of what I saw, but now I think it could be different.”  
  
Hands pressed down on her shoulders and squeezed.  “I’ll be back shortly, child.”  Footsteps disappeared then a door opened and closed.  By the time Megin returned Eira was resting her head against the wall.  
  
“Did you bring something to settle my stomach?”  
  
“No, I didn’t.”  A small package appeared in front of her.  
  
“This?” Eira took it and dropped it as if it were alive.  Megin didn’t answer her though, for she had already left the refresher.  
  
After breakfast, Eira sat on the floor in the refresher once again, looking at the test as if it were poison.  _It’s impossible.  I can’t be pregnant._   The problem was, that the test normally didn’t lie, especially with Vasda women having such a high miscarriage rate, along with low live birth numbers.  No matter how the child was conceived, there wouldn’t be an abortion because nine times out of ten the pregnancy wouldn’t last.  
  
The door opened.  Even though Eira was looking down, she knew it was Megin.  “It’s positive.”  Looking up, she felt her bottom lip quiver.  “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
Megin looked at her a moment before sitting down beside her.  “It’s the Jedi?”  
  
“Yes,” it came out as a whisper.  
  
Putting an arm around Eira, Megin pulled her into a warm embrace, “If there is no miscarriage, I would hope you would tell him.”  
  
“I don’t know.”


	5. Chapter 5

_“Did you watch the video I sent you?”_   Eira was propped up in her bed with her knees bent.  
  
Obi-Wan sat at his desk in his room.  Flimsi and datafiles, along with his reader were piled up on one side, and his portable comm on the other.  “No, I haven’t had the time.”  He sifted through the files for the one on advanced diplomacy.  Finding it, he plugged it into the reader, but didn’t start up the lecture.  “Master Qui-Gon told me that he thinks I’m ready to lead a mission.  If I’m successful, then I will be recommended for being promoted to senior level.”  
  
_“What happens then?”_   She reached up a hand and scratched the back of her neck.  
  
“I’ll be allowed to do simple things without having any supervision.  It’s the final step before I prepare for my Trials.”  He glanced over to Eira and couldn’t help but notice she was leaning her head against her headboard with her eyes closed.  “Tired, dear?”  
  
_“Yes.  It’s been a very long day.  Did you know that Papa wears a crown, on very rare occasions, that has a kyber crystal at its center?”_   She picked at the edge of the sheet.  _“There were legends from long ago that the crystal would glow when…,”_ she shook her head.  _“It would just glow for the ones who wore it.”_  
  
“Really?” Obi-Wan leaned forward and looked towards her.  “Each time I found the right kyber crystal when I was building a new lightsaber it always had a blue glow.  What about the one your father has?”  
  
_“I’m not sure.  It just looks like a largeish many faceted, clear jewel.”_   She looked away for a moment, then back to him, _“Though I thought it was rather odd that I could hear a faint humming sound when in its presence.”_  
  
Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to think about that.  “Were you ever tested?”  
  
_“What do you mean by being tested?  Oh, I think I get it.  You want to know if I should have been trained at the Temple?”_   At Obi-Wan’s nod, she continued.  _“Yes I was, but I’m not sensitive enough.”_  
  
“But enough to hear a crystal.”  Sitting back, Obi-Wan tapped his chin with a finger.  “I would like to try something.”  
  
_“Like what?”_ Eira pushed herself up so she sat a little bit straighter.  
  
“Hopefully you’ll know.”  Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached for the bond they shared.  When she was on Coruscant he was able to send his feelings through the link.  He wasn’t sure if it would happen now since she was on another planet.  The link was faint, but there.  It was obvious, though that it wasn’t strong enough to send anything to Eira.  
  
_“Have you sent anything yet?”_  
  
“I can’t,” Obi-Wan shook his head.  “It’s there, but it’s not strong enough for me to send anything through.  I fear that if I tried, then it would break.”  For a moment it looked as if Eira clasped her hands together on her lap, but her knees were still bent.  
  
_“But it happened last time.  Why not now?”_  
  
“My dear,” Obi-Wan gave her an amused grin, “I suspect it’s because now you’re on Vasda, and not Coruscant.”  
  
_“I never considered that.”_   Eira looked off to the side, _“it’s hard to comprehend that we’re on two different planets.”_ For a moment she slumped and yawned.  
  
“How late is it?”  
  
_“Too late.”_  
  
“I don’t want to keep you up all night.”  Obi-Wan drummed his fingers on the desk.  “Before I go, how long is the video?”  
  
_“I sent an hours worth.  It’s the main part._ ”  Eira yawned again.  _“I don’t think I’ll be able to spend that much time anymore on Coruscant anymore.”_  
  
“I know.  We’ll have to figure out how to deal with this, at least for now.  I do love you, you know that?”  
  
_“Yes, I love you, too.”_ she gave him a trembling smile.  _“Even though I wish you were here with me, it’s best that you’re doing what you’ve always wanted.”_  
  
_But I want to be with you now,_ though he never said that out loud.  
  
Her image winked out and Obi-Wan sat there with his eyes closed.  He hated to admit, but he thought of her more than ever.  He had to force himself to pay attention to his lessons, or his mind would wander over to what she looked like when she was beneath him and breathing hard.  Desire for her sparked, and he could feel the urge beginning to grow.  Not now.  
  
Taking another deep breath he forced his body to calm down.  If it persisted, he would deal with it later.  Turning to the reader, he started the lecture on diplomacy.  Only when he was finished with the lessons would he watch what she sent.  “Kyber crystal?” he muttered as Master Plo Koon began explaining the nuances of high level diplomacy.  “And it would glow on occasion.”  He would have to see once again what the Archives had on Marlote, and prewar history of Vasda, especially when it came to that kyber crystal.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon opened the door.    
  
Putting the lecture on pause, Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder, “Yes, master?”  
  
Qui-Gon glanced over to the chrono.  “Because of everything that’s happened since Vasda, you’ve never been formally released from your probation.”  
  
“I haven’t?” Obi-Wan frowned as he looked over to the side.  This was something he had completely forgotten about.  Qui-Gon was right in everything that happened in the past six to eight months.  
  
“No.”  Qui-Gon turned to leave the room.  “Come on.”  
  
Turning off the lecture, Obi-Wan reached for his cloak and pulled it on as he followed the older Jedi out of the apartment.  Running a hand through his short hair made him realize that it was time for another cut.  The lift took them up through the central tower and the council chamber.  As the doors opened, Obi-Wan yawned.  
  
//Padawan?//  
  
“I’m fine, Master.”  
  
Qui-Gon glanced to him.  Before he could say anything they were summoned into the circular chamber.  A quick glance let Obi-Wan know that the full council was in session.  They stopped in the middle of the chamber and bowed in respect.  
  
“Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi,” Yoda nodded as he tightened his grip on his gimmer stick.  
  
“Master,” Qui-Gon nodded in answer, “We are here because my Padawan has not been formally released from probation.”  
  
Several masters looked at each other then over to Yoda.  It was obvious that somehow that bit of information had slipped through the cracks, or at least it looked like it.  
  
“I believe it is because of everything that my Padawan,” Qui-Gon indicated Obi-Wan by tipping his head in the younger Jedi’s direction, “had dealt with in the past six to eight months, that it was looked over.  And if the probation is still in effect, he should not have been at the opera gala.”  
  
“Unfounded your fears are, Master Qui-Gon,” Yoda gave the two Jedi a hint of a smile.  “The probation ended when arrived you did back at the Temple, or to the gala you would not have gone.”  
  
The growing anxiety Obi-Wan felt melted away.  He bowed his head while closing his eyes.  It was one of the most freeing feelings he had in a long time.  _It’s finally over with._ The only thing that could even come close to matching it was when Qui-Gon accepted him as his padawan learner.  His eyes flew open.  _I never mentioned this to the detective.  Not good._   Obi-Wan didn’t pay that much attention to anything when they left the chamber and took the lift back down to the residential levels.  With his anxiety rising once again, he tried to control it, but it didn’t work that well.  “It is nice to know that’s over with,” he spoke when he felt he could without giving anything away.  
  
“I suspect it is, Padawan.”  There was nothing else said until they stepped inside the apartment, “And now you need to finish up with your diplomacy lecture.”  Qui-Gon indicated the door into Obi-Wan’s personal room.    
  
Instead of letting the door close, Obi-Wan kept it open.  He did want to prove to Qui-Gon that he was working hard on his lessons.  He did have something to look forward to, and that would only happen after he passes his Trials.  Sitting down at his desk, he started the lecture once again, this time he actively listened to what Master Plo Koon was telling him.  
  
  
  
_Obi-Wan stood on a gantry in an eerily familiar room, breathing hard.  He had just managed to get back to his feet.  A quick glance over the edge told him that it was a long way down to the bottom.  That’s not what was drawing him.  At the far end of the room was an opening that had a forcefield that oscillated on and off._  
  
_Tightening his grip on his lightsaber, he ran across the gantry and to the opening.  At the last minute he skidded to a halt when the forcefield closed in on him.  There were two figures beyond.  One was lying on the floor with another leaning over the prone form.  Blood was pooling beneath both of them.  “No,” he called out, then came forward when the forcefield opened up and knelt down beside the two._  
  
_“Papa, please,” Eira leaned over the still form, a hand pressed to the abdomen of what looked like her father._  
  
_“Too late—” Tomas disappeared and Eira sat there now with her hands wrapped around her midsection as she leaned over.  Her face was scrunched in pain while the blood continued to pool around her._  
  
_“Eira?”_  
  
_Everything changed and he was now standing in a dark place that was lit only by a bonfire.  It took him a moment to realize that it was a funeral, but not just any funeral.  It was a Jedi Master’s funeral.  He looked around for Master Qui-Gon, but he wasn’t there.  In the gloom he could see other forms that he knew were members of the high council.  He turned to look at the unsure youngling that stood next to him.  “You will become a Jedi, that I promise you.”_  
  
Obi-Wan bolted upright, breathing hard.  He leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands.  “What was that?” he kept his voice low, though he wasn’t sure if he had said anything to draw his master’s attention.  A quick glance to the chrono let him know that it was either ridiculously late, or extremely early.  Laying back down he tried everything he could to get back to sleep, but it ended up being a loosing battle.  With a sigh, he climbed out of bed and headed into the common room where his meditation cushion was.  Maybe he should bring it into his room to make it more private.  He pushed the thought out of his mind when he found that his master was not there.  Most likely he was sleeping.  
  
Kneeling down, Obi-Wan positioned himself for meditation and reached out for the Force.  He hoped that this would help him calm his now frayed nerves.  The vision, if that what it was, was very unsettling.  He had been thinking of Akilza more and more lately.  To top it off, Qui-Gon’s off hand comment of her possibly becoming his padawan learner was growing on him.  But who was that youngling in the dream?  He certainly wasn’t a Mirialan.  Not only that, but he acted like the boy was his responsibility…his _padawan_.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep, Padawan?”  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked around the room.  Qui-Gon stood in his doorway wearing a robe.  “What time is it?”  
  
The older Jedi looked towards the chrono that was on the wall behind Obi-Wan.  “Seven.”  
  
It took a moment for Obi-Wan to realize that he had been meditating for several hours.  With a groan he stood up while massaging stiff muscles so he could get back to his room.  
  
“You’re not old enough to make those kinds of sounds, Padawan.”  
  
For a moment Obi-Wan had no idea what Qui-Gon meant, until he saw the amused look on his face.  “Whatever,” he gave Qui-Gon an offhanded wave before heading into his room to dress for the day.  As he came out, Obi-Wan went into the kitchen to look for something to eat.  
  
“Why don’t you go down to the refectory?”  
  
Obi-Wan paused as he was pulling out a plate.  “I might.”  After another pause, he put the plate back in the cabinet.  “Yesterday, I realized that I didn’t tell the detective about the probation.”  
  
“I assumed that you had mentioned that to him.”  
  
Obi-Wan glanced over at a very confused Jedi master.  “It had actually slipped my mind until we were standing before the council concerning my probation.”  
  
“Well then, that would be wise, Padawan.”  
  
Which is where Obi-Wan now was after breakfast.  
  
“Padawan Kenobi, is there anything I can do for you?” the detective came out into the foyer with a confused look on his face.  
  
“There is something I had inadvertently forgot to mention when I was here last time.”


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan set foot through the door and into what anyone would think of was controlled chaos, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.  While waiting for the trial he really couldn’t go out into the field, so he was schedule for creche duty for the foreseeable future.  Garen always thought it was a punishment, but ironically enough, he didn’t.  For the little ones before him were the future of the order.  Qui-Gon had mentioned that it was their duty to make sure that there would be more Jedi out in the field, and he had come to see the merit in it.  
  
Before him Master Numa, whom he always asked to be assigned to, was corralling her young charges along with the help of her current padawan, into a room that had tables and chairs set up for little bodies.  It was arts and crafts time.  He had some memories of his time with the Twi’Lek master, but they were fading more and more the older he became.  
  
“Perfect timing Padawan,” Numa looked over her shoulder.  Her face was graced with a smile.  
  
“Obi,” a little girl ran across the room and latched onto his leg.  She looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan reached down and picked the Mirialan crechling up.  “Hello there, Akilza.”  
  
She reached a purple hand over and stroked the end of his padawan braid.  “Pretty.”  
  
“Why, thank you.”  He propped her dead weight on his hip and followed Numa deeper into the room.  “Have you been good for Master Numa?”  
  
Her hand curled around one of his tabards while she looked down.  Instead of answering, she rested her head against his shoulder.  Looking over to Numa he furrowing his brow.  “Is she okay, Master?”  
  
“Oh, she’s fine.”  The Twi’Lek came over and placed a hand on the crechling’s back.  “Lets get you back to your friends.”  
  
“No,” Akilza shook her head hard as she tightened her grip on his shoulder.  
  
Numa smiled at him while now rubbing Akilza’s back, “She’s been asking for you.”  Taking a step away, she looked over to the other crechlings, “just like you did after the zoo.”  
  
Obi-Wan set her down in a chair next to a little Thlothian girl.  “Really?” he turned to look to Numa.  “I don’t remember going to the zoo.  And who did I ask for?”  
  
She gave him a knowing look.  “It was Master Qui-Gon.  Only after the fact, and when you became master and padawan did I realize why you were such a troublesome, in a good way, crechling.”  
  
“Which was?”  
  
“You already had a half formed bond with Qui-Gon.”  Numa put her hands on her hips, “Now lets get started.”  
  
  
After the midday meal Obi-Wan went down to the archives.  His reasons for being there was partly because of the diplomacy lecture he listened to, though he also wanted to see what information they held on the kyber crystal within the crown that Marlote viceroys wore.  Stepping into the long room, Obi-Wan looked up to the vaulted ceiling and the shelves that held rows upon rows of datafiles.  It was said that if you couldn’t find the information you were seeking in the archives, then it just wasn’t there.  Every scrap of information was coded and stored away for reference for any and all Jedi that were out in the field.  And if one wasn’t at the Temple and needed such information, it was still readily accessible by request.  It was also stated that the archives held more information than anywhere else in the galaxy.  They even had more information than the Senate’s own library.  So it wasn’t that unusual for Senatorial and Representative’s aides to request for information.  
  
“Good afternoon, Padawan.”  
  
Obi-Wan turned around to see the head archivist, Jocasta Nu standing behind him.  She had recently taken over the role when the previous master had finally retired from the position.  
  
“Master Nu,” Obi-Wan moved over to one of the terminals.  “To complete my lessons on high diplomacy there are some things I need to access that a padawan does not have the clearance for.”  
  
“You’re referring to the lecture that Master Plo Koon gave?” she moved over to stand beside him.  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
Nodding, she sat down and put in her access code.  Even though Obi-Wan could see it, he also knew it would be changed shortly thereafter.  Accessing the file he needed, she opened it up.  As she stood she turned back to Obi-Wan.  “If you need access again, you will have to come to me.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan nodded then did a quick bow as she moved away from the terminal.  Sitting down, he completed his lessons and then sent the finished product to Master Plo.  At least it was one of those that had neither a right nor wrong answer.  It was a character builder exercise, he once heard it stated.  
  
Sitting back, he closed the file then accessed the historical database.  Eira’s comment on that kyber crystal got him to thinking once again.  Finding several abstracts that looked promising, he copied down where they were located, then closed out the file and logged off the computer.  
  
As he stood his comm chirped.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes.  _Not now_.  Pulling it out, he looked at who was calling.  “Yes Master?”  
  
 _“Padawan, I need you to come back to the apartment.”_    Qui-Gon’s voice came out somewhat tinny because of the small speaker.  
  
This was not what he was wanting to hear.  “Yes, Master.”  At least his lessons were completed.  While still holding the small flimsi, Obi-Wan left the archives and headed back to the residential wing, and the rooms he occupied along with Qui-Gon.  
  
“The lawyers who are representing the government want to meet with you,” Qui-Gon spoke the moment the door was closed.  
  
“When?”  
  
“As soon as you can get to the security offices.”  
  
Obi-Wan went into his room and put the flimsi on his desk before coming back out.  “Any reason why, Master?”  
  
“I suspect it’s because of the information you gave the lead detective investigating the Vice Chancellor’s murder.”  
  
After retrieving his cloak, Obi-Wan left the apartment and headed out of the Temple and back to the security offices.  This would be the third time he appeared there in what he felt like was so many days.  It was obvious, though, and he knew it.  The probation would put a kink in things, but it was something that couldn’t be helped.  _I need a drink._ He pushed the thought from his mind.  It would not be good to be drunk while speaking with one of the lawyers, although it would be good to get something to eat.  
  
It was mid afternoon when he set foot inside the offices once again.  Instead of meeting with Marhon in his office, they went into one of a conference rooms.  In the middle of the table was a Force suppressor.  Jhon reached towards it and turned it on.  “I know you’re uncomfortable with this on, but it’s needed.”  
  
Instead of bemoaning the fact that it felt as if a clear bag was placed around his head, Obi-Wan sat down and prepared himself.  He knew there would be times like this, and he had to deal with it with a clear mind, which meant no alcohol.  “Will this be a deposition?” he leaned forward while clasping his hands together so he could rest them on the table.  
  
“Not yet,” Jhon shook his head.  “I’m sorry, but we had to reach out to Master Jinn since we didn’t have your personal comm.”  
  
“I didn’t realize that.”  Obi-Wan pulled out the small communications device and gave the detective the information he needed.  The door opened as Obi-Wan put it back where it belonged.   
  
“Detective?”  
  
Both Jhon and Obi-Wan looked to the door.  It was another sentient standing there while keeping the door from closing.  “The lead prosecuting attorney has arrived.”  
  
Jhon shuffled the flimsi he brought around.  It looked as if he were trying to get things organized for the upcoming meeting.  “Oh, good.  Could you send them in?”  
  
The person nodded and disappeared.  When the door opened again, a felinoid entered the room with flowing robes.  For a moment Obi-Wan thought that the lawyer was from Rama, but he also knew that there were other planets that had felinoids as the dominant sentient culture.  “Padawan Kenobi,” he, at least that’s what Obi-Wan assumed, hissed out.  “I’m glad you were able to make it.”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  Even though Qui-Gon had him come, he soon realized it was better for him to answer the attorney’s questions in person, than over a holocall.  It was also safer.  “Are you from Rama?”  
  
“Yes, but I was on Coruscant when the quake happened.  My family, thankfully wasn’t harmed.”  There was a pause, “I did read and listen to the depositions when it comes to how and why we lost Labon, and your ensuing probation.”  
  
This time Obi-Wan looked down at his hands.  Even though it had been several years ago, he still felt guilty at what happened.  “I’m sorry, but I did what I could.  He was falling too fast for me to catch him.”  He looked back up, “Will this be brought up if I’m to testify?”  The image of Labon leaning back and arms pinwheeling flashed through his head.  
  
“Yes.  I want to cover this first so the defense cannot take advantage of it.”  
  
  
Obi-Wan stepped out of the building with a frown.  Even though he wasn’t the guilty party in this case, he still had a difficult time answering the questions that were raised.  If just a general meeting was difficult, he knew that the actual deposition would be even worse, and the trial beyond that.  He had no idea what questions would be asked for either one.  What he really wanted at this point was a stiff drink.  
  
Looking out the window of the bus he was currently in, he saw what looked like a new diner.  Thinking that the prices might be affordable, especially for a Jedi, he got off at the next stop and worked his way back to standalone building.  Stepping inside, Obi-Wan assumed that it hadn’t been open for very long for it looked as clean on the inside as the outside.  
  
“Dex, you’ve got a Jedi customer,” someone called out.  
  
“I’ll be there,” a muffled voice from the kitchen answered.  
  
Taking another step into the somewhat empty establishment, Obi-Wan found a place to sit down, but still have full view of the door.  A Besalek appeared from the kitchen wearing an apron that had food stains all over.  Either that was a good or bad sign, and at this point Obi-Wan had no idea which one it was.  
  
“So,” Dex squeezed himself into the booth, “Who are you apprenticed to, because I might know the Jedi.”  
  
“Master Qui-Gon Jinn.”  Obi-Wan paused, “It’s been a long day and I was hoping to get something to eat.”  
  
Dex sat up a bit straighter, and his wide mouth smiled, making it look even wider, “How’s he doing?  He hasn’t come around for a while now.”  
  
 _How would he know Master Qui-Gon?_   Obi-Wan blinked back his surprise.  “He’s doing fine.”  
  
“Good.”  Instead of continuing, Dex squeezed himself out of the booth and waddled back towards the kitchen.  
  
The server droid reappeared and placed a cup on the table.  “Dex wants you to have some jawa juice, and you don’t have to worry about the price because he’s always a friend to Jedi.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the cup with at least some trepidation.  He had heard about the drink before, but wasn’t sure what it was.  Some raved about it, while others hated it.  Sensing no malice coming from the kitchen, he picked up the cup and took a sip, and found it actually tasted pretty good.  Looking up to thank the droid, the words stayed on his tongue when he realized that it had already moved to the next booth that had patrons sitting there either waiting for their own drink or food.  
  
In the end, the food wasn’t all that bad.  After eating, Obi-Wan left the diner and got onto the next bus that went in the direction of the Temple.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Even though Eira didn’t have to be on Coruscant at this point in time, she still felt something was wrong. This time it was a heaver feeling. Looking out the windows of her rooms, while being just out of sight, she wondered if her current feelings were because of her sensitivity. Her room were above the walls, so she could actually look out and see what was happening in Artwe.

In the early morning sunlight she watched the people, eventually her people walk towards their different destinations. The building that was bombed last year had been torn down and replaced with another one. In front of it was a small park to remember the children that were killed during that tense time. Eira’s hand strayed to her stomach area. She had yet to tell her father about the pregnancy. Not knowing what he would say bothered her more than anything else. And then the strained relationship they continued to have with Berland at least seemed to calm down, but she really wasn’t sure if she should trust what everyone was telling her when her feelings were telling her otherwise. Obi-Wan had always stated that she should trust those feelings, especially when he found out that her abilities were just under the minimum to be trained as a Jedi.

Eira took a step away from the window and then turned and went back into her rooms. She missed him greatly, but she tried not to let it affect her duties. With a sigh, she left her rooms and delved back into the main building and her father’s office. Recently he made a space for her in the offices along with an assistant to help her with the legwork on the things she was required to do.

Half way there she felt a twinge, but disregarded it. She had digestive issues before, so thought nothing of it. Turning a corner she staggered against the wall, trying to stay on her feet as she was hit with intense pain. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Wrapping her arms around her midsection, she slid down to the floor as she felt warm fluid come out from between her legs.

She had no idea how long she was there until she felt hands on her shoulders and Megin’s voice coming from behind her. “Are you all right?” the older woman asked.

“No,” Eira’s voice was just above a whisper as she shook her head. She let out a gasp, and then soft groan when she felt pain course through her again.

“Then lets get you back to your rooms.” Megin helped her up, but looked down at the same time. Muttering under her breath, she pulled out her comm and thumbed a code, “Davido, I need you to come to Lady Eira’s rooms.”

There was a pause before he answered, _“Did she get hurt?”_

“Not exactly, but it is very important.”

_“I’ll be there shortly.”_

Megin put the comm back in her pocket as she put an arm around her and helped her back to the chambers she had just left. Instead of heading into the bedroom, they went straight to the refresher where Megin pulled off most of Eira’s clothes. The warm fluid was a bright shade of red. When Eira looked across to the mirror her eyes widened and she shook her head as she sat down on the commode. At that point she realized what she was having were contractions. The wrong feelings she was sensing was not because of who she was around, but that her body and the Force telling her that the child she carried wouldn’t survive.

With the door to the refresher open, they both looked to the opening when they heard another door open, and then close. Footsteps approached then paused before continuing again, this time getting louder. Davido appeared with a frown on his face. “How long as this been going on?” he walked across the room and stopped when he approached the two.

Eira’s eyes went down to the floor and the thin trail of blood from the door. Another contraction hit her and she could feel whatever it was, drain out of her in a slight pulling sensation. At that point the contractions eased up. Eira slid off the commode and sat on the tile floor, putting her face in her hands.

Davido looked over into the bowl then back to Eira. “Does your father know?”

“No,” her voice muffled. She looked back up to him. “Please don’t tell him.”

“That he lost a grandchild?” Davido actually rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that.” Eira sniffed. She thought about turning around to see the commode but decided not to at the last moment. “I’ve been feeling off since before I came back. I didn’t even know I was…pregnant…at the time. I had hoped it was because of what I saw, but apparently not.”

“With such a low birthrate, it doesn’t feel right me flushing. I’ll take care of this, you just get some rest.” Davido placed a hand on Eira’s head and then helped with Megin to get her standing and cleaned up.

“Thank you,” Eira frowned while sniffing again.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. As she moved out of the refresher and into the bed chamber Davido called to her, “Do I know who the father is?”

Eira paused, her back straightened. She eventually looked down to the side, “Yes.”

Davido took several steps to catch up to her. “And does he know?”

“No.”

 

“Oh good, there you are.”

Obi-Wan looked around, not entirely sure if he was being addressed or not. There were Force sensitive individuals all around him who were reacting the same way. A female Twi’lek with a similar shade of blue to Master Numa worked her way across the area to stand in front of him. “I recognize you, I think.” He gave her a grin.

“I would hope so Padawan.” Her somewhat stern look melted away to show a kind one. “I was Master Numa’s Padawan while you were in the creche.”

“Then I do know you Master….”

“Aayen Wetu.” She paused, “Because of your Creche duty for the foreseeable future, I spoke to Master Numa and we hoped that you would come along with the clan for an outing to the closest science museum for little ones. Don’t worry, there will be at least one other Master for our little brood.”

“Was I that obvious?”

Aayen placed a hand on his shoulder while giving him a wide smile, “Yes, you were. And you may not realize it now, but I believe being a Creche Master is one of the most important duties a knight or master will ever have. It’s our duty to watch over and to train the next generation of Jedi. It’s also a privilege.”

“Even though you mentioned that I’m scheduled to work in the Creche, I do need to speak with Master Qui-Gon about this.”

“Don’t be too long.” Aayen backed away.

With a nod, Obi-Wan watched as she left the area and headed back in the general direction of the creche. He knew he needed to speak with his master sooner rather than later, or the decision would be taken from him. After following her out of the room, he paused as he reached out to Qui-Gon. With a nod he went in the direction of the dojos, which wasn’t all that surprising, especially for the time of day.

Reaching a set of double doors, he waited for them to open. Before him was one of the private rooms for lightsaber combat. Qui-Gon was in the middle and working through one of the high level katas. Even with his much larger size, he was still graceful when it came to wielding a lightsaber.

At a pause he turned to look at Obi-Wan, “You’re late, Padawan.”

“Sorry Master,” Obi-Wan shrugged off his cloak and moved towards the center of the room with his own lightsaber in hand. “I was waylaid by Master Wetu.” He ignited it and moved to the opening position of one of the many katas.

“What did she want?” Qui-Gon folded his arms as he took a step back. “You’re lightsaber…remember training mode.”

Obi-Wan paused in the middle of one of the movements just long enough to switch it over. “More creche duties, this time to help escort one of the clans to the _Hands on Coruscant Science Museum.”_

“How many chaperons?”

Obi-Wan waited until he was finished with several tricky movements, “I want to say at least four, including me.” He paused, his eyes glimmered in amusement, “You can come too.”

“I’ve had enough young ones to deal with…brat. So, I’ll let you run after them. Plus you’re younger than I am.”

With the Kata finished, the two faced off in the middle of the room and began an Ataru Kata that involved two people.


	8. Chapter 8

It was said that the courts ran agonizingly slow. Not this time. It was probably because the government was going after the sentient they believed that killed the Vice Chancellor. Within days of the assassination the position was filled. Soon enough, though there would be an official election for the position.

With his time in the Creche and his continued studies, Obi-Wan would fall into bed in the evening and be instantly asleep until the alarm went off the next morning. He didn’t even hear the morning cantor that echoed down the corridors. At least once a month he needed to go over to Marhon’s office and speak with the prosecutors. Some thought it boring, he felt it was a relief from watching the little ones run around. His respect for the Creche Masters rose tenfold each time he was there. He’d never be able to do this for the rest of his natural life.

It was mid morning when Obi-Wan stepped into the foyer of the security offices. It was finally time for him to make a formal deposition, something he was not looking forward to since it meant that he would have to deal being without the Force for an extended period of time. But it was what it was. If time permitted, he thought he could go out with his friends to one of the museums. Coming up to the information desk he let the droid know who he was and why he was there then went over to the benches to sit down. With a sigh he closed his eyes and focused on the bond he had with Eira. For a moment he wondered if it had changed. They still talked through physical devices, but it would be nice to actually hear her voice in his mind. He gave a gentle push through the Force, but nothing happened. It was solid.

He felt someone through the Force come near him, and then, “Padawan Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up to who it was. It was someone he didn’t recognize, which was unusual. Beyond the unknown individual was the information droid. “Yes?”

“Detective Marhon is waiting for you in the conference room.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan stood up. And so it begins. He followed his guide through one of the doors and eventually found himself in the same conference room he had been before. Cameras were set up in the corners to record everything that took place, and in the center of the table was a Force suppressor. Jhon was already there along with the lead defense attorney, along with at least two others there to record his answers. Next to the last two was another holocamera that was off at the moment.

“Thank you for coming, Padawan Kenobi,” Jhon looked up from his datapad, then stood to his feet and formally nodded. He indicated the corners of the room, “As you can see everything will be recorded for the trial.”

“I understand, Detective.” Obi-Wan looked to the chairs, “Where do you want me to sit?”

“Opposite of the main camera, Padawan.” One of the beings controlling a camera spoke for the first time. “We want to make sure that there will be no questions on your reactions.”

This made Obi-Wan frown. “Of course,” he moved over to the chair in question and sat down.

As soon as he was settled the camera flicked on and was angled down enough to show the Force suppressor, which was currently off, and then back up to him. One of the two extra people that were seated at the table looked at him and had him take an oath of truthfulness then went back to what he was doing. “Even though everything is recorded visually, Padawan, we require you to speak clearly and answer every question, whether it be a ‘yes’ or a ‘no.’ Plus, the court imposed a gag order. You cannot talk about any issues dealing with the Vice Chancellor’s assassination at all until you are being formally questioned while in court.”

“I understand.”

“I am Detective Jhon Marhon, lead detective in the case of the Republic vs Veetz Alas in the assassination of Vice Chancellor Bentha Lorennion. Before me is Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Padawan, or apprentice in the Jedi Order, and the second human on scene. Lady Eira Pedar, the main witness to the assassination will be deposed as soon as she arrives on Coruscant.” Jhon paused as he pushed across the table a smallish object, “Padawan Kenobi, to show that the Force suppressor will be operating correctly, I want you to levitate this object.”

For a moment Obi-Wan thought to call out that it wasn’t on, but decided not to. He raised his hand and levitated the object above the table and waited for the inevitable. When it happened, he lost his grip and it fell back to the table.

“How does it feel, Padawan?”

“Muffled. It’s as if a clear bag has been placed around my head.”

“Good.” Jhon turned to the attorney who sat beside him.

“Padawan Kenobi, how long have you been in the Jedi Order?”

“My whole life.”

“And who are you apprenticed to?”

“Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.”

The felinoid shuffled the flimsi before him then looked up when he looked satisfied. “Padawan, Detective Marhon stated that you were at the Opera Gala. Any reason why an apprentice would be invited to the gathering?”

“Master Qui-Gon Jinn was part of the security team. Wherever he goes, I go.” He raised a hand as a smile spread across the attorney’s face, “Although I do recall that my name was placed on the list to attend.”

The smile was replaced by a frown. At that point Obi-Wan tried to make sure that he was as truthful as possible, though the attorney tried to make him lie. It was hard for him to tell if the defense attorneys had any ulterior motives since he didn’t have access to the Force. Is this what non Force wielders have to deal with, the question floated through his mind as he left the security offices and worked his way back to the Temple. At least that part of the trial was over with. Now he had to deal with the trial itself, which hopefully wouldn’t be as difficult.

Stepping off the bus Obi-Wan walked up the steps to the main entrance into the Temple. Off to the side he sensed awe. He glanced in the direction and saw what looked like two adults with several small children who were jumping up and down while pointing at him. It took a moment for him to realized that the children’s reactions were probably because of him. While still moving, he turned in their direction and smiled as he waved then turned back to the Temple. Awe turned into excitement as Obi-Wan smiled to himself. It was so easy to deal with little ones. It was the adults that he had problems with.

The doors to the Temple closed to the outside world. “There you are,” Reeft called from somewhere off to the side. The Dressellian came up beside him. “Where’ve you been?”

“Giving a deposition at the security offices.” Obi-Wan began moving once again down the large corridor.

Reeft took several large strides to catch up to Obi-Wan. “Garen and I were thinking of going out and getting something to eat. You want to come?”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth just as his stomach rumbled.

“Good.” Reeft grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and pulled him in the direction of the hanger.

“Wait, where are we going?” Obi-Wan pulled his arm back which forced Reeft to let go. He then quickened his pace to catch up with his old friend.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oh really?” Obi-Wan paused while folding his arms.

When Reeft realized that he wasn’t being followed anymore, he turned to look at him. “I promise you the place doesn’t serve poisonous food to humans.”

“You know,” Obi-Wan took a step forward, and then another, “That’s not very comforting.” As soon as he came within arms length, Reeft moved to the side to let Obi-Wan pass, then joined him. Turning into another corridor Garen and Siri stood there, apparently waiting for the two of them. At the sight of the younger Padawan, Obi-Wan tightened his shields and dove behind them. It was difficult at best to be around Siri at this point. He liked her only as a friend, and he worried that she was of a different mindset. “I asked Bant to come, but she was busy studying,” Garen explained why the younger padawan was there.

Siri paused, for a moment she had that far away look, the same look Obi-Wan knew he had when he reached out to Qui-Gon. Thinking it would be good, he called out to his Master, letting him know that he would be out with his friends to get something to eat.

Instead of the hanger, they left through a side entrance and caught the nearest bus that happened to head to CoCo Town. The nearer their destination the more Obi-Wan had a feeling he knew where they were headed. Eventually they stepped off and walked a fair distance until he saw a very familiar stand alone building.

In the window to the side of the door was a neon sign blinking Dex’s Diner. “Here?”

“Yes.” Reeft reached the entrance, letting it open for them, and stepped inside. “Siri and Master Adi ate here several days ago.”

The first lunch rush had left and about half the booths were empty. Reaching the first one, they squeezed into it. Obi-Wan made it a point to sit catty corner to Siri, any closer and he would feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

A droid on a single wheel came up and set for glasses before them. “Jawa juice is on the house for Jedi,” it stated then rolled away.

Garen, who hadn’t eaten there before gave the contents a dubious look. With a smile Obi-Wan reached for his and drank about a third of it before setting the glass back down. The three looked at him, eyes wide.

“Force Obi,” Reeft shook his head, “You’ve been holding out on us. We,” he indicated the other two with a wave of his hand, “thought this was a new place.”

“It is,” Obi-Wan drummed his fingers on the table, “Though I came here a bit ago after speaking with the lead detective.”

“The assassination case?” Garen asked.

Obi-Wan reached for the glass again. “Yes. I just got out of a deposition. And no, I cannot talk about it because of the —”

“Gag order, yes we all heard about it,” Reeft indicated the other three with his head.

When the server came back, it carried four plates of steaming food that was edible for all of them. “This is what I like about this place,” Garen commented with his mouth full while waving a fork around, “You don’t need to worry about getting the wrong food.”

The other three ignored Garen as they ate the food placed in front of them. When finished, they paid for lunch and headed back to the bus station, now debating on whether to see a holovid or one of the museums. It wasn’t that unusual to see Jedi going to some of the cultural areas within a relatively short distance from the Temple.

“I know,” Siri brushed her braid so that it now hung down her back, “There’s an art exhibit going on in one of the main museums in the Federal District.”

“Do you know what it’s about?”

“Not sure,” Siri shrugged, “Only that it’s tangentially connected with the Jedi.”

They all looked at each other and nodded. “Where is it?” Reeft asked.

“This way,” Siri pointed in the direction they should go. The building they came to was imposing in its own right. With double doors in the middle there were columns spaced in regular intervals on either side all the way to the edge of the building. Between the columns hung long white banners, and on those were two insignias. One was the familiar one of Marlote, while the other looked somewhat familiar. Berland? This is for Vasda? Obi-Wan blinked, trying to keep from broadcasting his surprise to his friends.

“Hey Obi, Didn’t you go there?”

Only when he felt that he could speak without showing his shock, he answered, “Yes, but I couldn’t do much of anything for I was still on probation.”

Stepping inside, they paid their admission fee then began wandering around the bright, and and sometimes gaudy artwork. Most, though, was not.

“I wonder who she is?” Garen took a step towards one of the images. Below it was a small sign.

Picking up on his friend’s reaction, Obi-Wan turned to see what it was. The large image made him do a double-take. It was of Eira when she became heir. Beside her was a small table with a crown placed on it. In its center was a milky white crystal that looked like it was glowing.

Garen was now focusing his attention on the sign, then took a step back. “It looks like there are two political entities on Vasda. She’s the heir of one of them.”

Siri came up and pointed to the crystal. “Look at that. I wonder what kind of crystal it is?”

Leaving the two to their conversation, Obi-Wan went into another room and was surprised to find one of the heavy tapestries that hung from the wall in the room he was granted.

“What did you find?” Siri’s voice came from behind him.

Obi-Wan whirled around, more shocked than surprised that he wasn’t paying any attention. I need to be mindful of what’s around me. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then turned back to the tapestry. “I believe this was on the wall in the room I stayed in while there.”

Siri took a long look at the images on it. “Did you ever find out what it represents?”

“No.” Obi-Wan shook his head.

A few minutes later both Garen and Reeft appeared. From there the four of them wandered through the rest of the somewhat large exhibit. There were a few new things that Obi-Wan saw that included Jedi, but they weren’t enough for him to really think on what they meant. The last image was of one of the ancient leaders wearing the same crown that was placed beside Eira. This time instead of the crystal being clear, it had a blue glow to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan didn’t meet Eira on the landing platform like last time. For one, he knew the media would be there and would openly question him on whether or not he was influencing her. And then there would be the uncomfortable questions on why he was there in the first place. So, he remained at the Temple. He refused to talk to her about the case, which was difficult, and with their bond it made it even harder. What was interesting was that he could feel it strengthen as she neared Coruscant. Ignoring it for now, he found his way back to the archives. There were things he kept forgetting to look into, specifically that kyber crystal she mentioned.

Stepping back into the Archives, Obi-Wan went over to a side terminal that he felt was more out of the way than anything else. At this point he really didn’t want to be interrupted. Just in case he threw up his shields as he sat down. There was no telling what he was going to find, so he didn’t want to his possible surprise blast to everyone around him. Setting the references he had found some time earlier beside the terminal, he put in his personal login and searched for anything on Vasda. He wasn’t sure if more information had been added since the last time he did this. There was also the time he was on Artwe. During that particular search he remembered finding nothing of substance. Maybe Berland had the information at that point in time. Mentally shrugging, he turned his full attention on the list of abstracts that appeared on the screen. Most were what he had gathered before, but there looked to be a few new ones.

After adding the new ones to his growing list, he logged off and began searching for the right files. Once the information was pulled, he found another desk that was in another of the back corners. It was there he opened the files and began to skim through the information. It wasn’t all that surprising to find information written in Old Galactic Standard. Obi-Wan found it difficult to read the flowing script. Even the printed version was difficult, but not as much. “With more Jedi following the updated version of the code, along with the Ruusan Reformation, the leaders of Mertan stubbornly reverted to the old code, which made them renegades in the eyes of the High Council,” he mumbled the words.

“Interesting.” Obi-Wan sat back. He leaned forward once again, this time looking for any signs of what that older code could be. Keying in the request in the search engine, he waited for an answer. A soft tone stated that it was finished and a short text appeared on the screen.

“Oh my,” his eyes went wide as he read.

_Emotion, yet peace._   
_Ignorance, yet knowledge._   
_Passion, yet serenity._   
_Chaos, yet harmony._   
_Death, yet the Force._

_Most initiates recite this version of the Code while preparing for their trials to become a padawan._

“Well, I never did.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he sat back. He never heard of this version. And then there was the fact that it had no hints or anything about attachment, or being ‘attached’ to someone. He licked his lips as he leaned forward again. “Maybe….” I should follow this. It looks more fulfilling. And then there was his unorthodox relationship with Eira. Oh, he was fully attached to her, and he knew it. Not only that, he had no qualms about it either.

Sitting back in the chair he thought about everything they had gone through. It surprised him that they were still together, then again it was probably because of their bond. Pushing the thoughts to the side he tried to focus once again on looking for that kyber crystal. At least he had an idea of where to look. The problem was that Mertan had been gone for so long that the information read more like legends than anything else.

Something caught his attention and he scrolled back up through the information. It took a couple of moments before he found it. Leaders of Mertan…. The way it read he could have sworn that they were Jedi. But Jedi weren’t supposed to take on that type of leadership role. He sat back while frowning. Not knowing what else to do, he logged off the terminal and gathered his things before leaving the archives. After stepping into the closest lift he closed his eyes as it took him to the residential levels. This was a private enough space for him to reach out to Eira, mostly to see where she was. He felt her surprise and then a flood of warmth, though she seemed distracted. Thinking it best for now, he pulled away letting her finish what she was doing. She’d send him a message later on, that he knew.

Which is what happened. After he had come back to the apartment, he studied for a little bit before lounging in the common room. In the corner the holovid stand was glowing an above it was a program of the local news. More often than not Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the sensationalism of the reporters and how they twisted and spun the news to make it sound terrible, when in actuality it was only a small portion of the population that eagerly lapped up what they said. There was no news about Eira arriving, which in a way was good news. Why would they want to report on an upcoming deposition from an heir to a minor, non-republic world even if that person was one of the main witnesses to the vice chancellor’s murder. What he did expect was minute by minute coverage of the trial itself, and it be broadcast to all of Coruscant. It might even be sent out via holoweb to the rest of the member worlds to watch. That meant everyone would find out about him.

His comm that he placed on the sofa beside him, pinged. Glancing down the base glowed. While reaching for it, he muted the news. Even though the call stated that it was Eira, he still answered with his title, “Padawan Kenobi.”

“You do understand that you don’t need to answer that way if I’m calling.” Eira shook her head and let out a sharp breath.

“Dear, it may be your comm, but it might not be you that’s calling.” Obi-Wan smiled. “So, are you now back in your apartment?”

_“Yes, but there are still things I need to take care of for the rest of the day. If you want, you can come over right now.”_

He shifted into a more comfortable position. “And I’ll get to see your duties as heir?”

_“Yes.”_ She looked off to the side. _“It might be best to come by later after I’m finished. Your presence can be rather…distracting.”_

“Eira,” he gave her a pointed look. “If we are to continue this, we need to learn how to perform our duties with the other nearby.”

She gave him a big smile. _“Then if that’s the case, if you have any unfinished coursework, you can bring that to work on.”_

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to realize that her offer wasn’t that bad at all. In fact, they were both right. Not only could he get his current work completed, but he could also get ahead. That way he wouldn’t have to deal with falling behind if he got sent out into the field. Then again, he remembered, he was on creche duty until the trial was completed, and no telling how long that would take. “I’ll be there in a little bit.”

Eira smiled while nodding. _“Remember to take the security entrance.”_

“I will, don’t worry.”

Her image winked out and the base’s glow faded to nothing. He fiddled with the unit for a little bit before getting to his feet and going into his personal room. There wasn’t much in there to begin with. Jedi weren’t supposed to have material possessions except for the clothing they wore and their weapon. Everything else was nothing. It was drummed into him from his earliest recollections. He even had a memory of being carried into a room, though he wasn’t sure who it was that held him. If anything he wouldn’t be surprised if it was Healer Nela. She had cleaned up all his scrapes and bruises that came with being a little one as far back as he could remember.

Pulling out a bag from his closet, he put in several articles of civilian clothing. This way if they actually went out, it would be harder for him to be recognized as a Jedi. He could always project to everyone around them to pay them no mind. When finished, he looked around the room again before picking up his packed bag. The last thing he retrieved was his study material. He was actually eager to get ahead.

Before he left the apartment, Obi-Wan looked over his upcoming schedule with Master Numa. The morning hours made him frown. It would be difficult, but he’d figure it out.

Obi-Wan made it out of the Temple without anyone stopping to talk with him, which was nice. The rest of the trip went fairly easily and soon he was taking the security elevator up to Eira’s floor. It’d be good to see her once again. The elevator pinged and the doors opened onto a drab hallway. The doors before him were the back entrances to the few apartments on this level. Stopping at the first one, he shifted his bag to his other hand and then reached out with the Force to see if it was locked. Finding it was, he opened it and slipped inside before letting the door close with a soft click. Another flick of his fingers and he sensed the locking mechanism reengage.

Voices came from somewhere deeper in the rooms. Not wanting to bother her Obi-Wan slipped into the bedroom and set his bag on the bed before removing his cloak. Not wanting to be as obvious, he changed into his civilian clothing and then pulled out his study material. There was a desk in the room, which was nice. It was there he sat down and began his studies. He would let Eira come to him when she was finished with whatever it was she was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

The week went by far too quickly in Obi-Wan's estimation. After Eira's deposition she managed to stay a couple of extra days before she had to go back to Vasda. The one problem was Qui-Gon's comments about being careful when they were together, and it wasn't about going outside the apartment. It was a complete surprise and one he never even considered before. After that particular conversation Obi-Wan made sure that he was careful every time he was with Eira. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he managed to get her pregnant, especially who they are and what they both did.

There was one thing he noticed, she was more subdued that first day when she finished her meeting and came into the room where he was studying. Obi-Wan felt her approach and then felt something press down on both shoulders. Turning he saw her hand.

"I'm surprised I didn't make you jump," her voice soft as she spoke into his other ear. That made him jump, if only a little.

He gathered himself for a moment while trying to formulate the right words. "Because I sensed you coming."

Eira took a step away and wandered over to the windows. She reached over and grasped the edge of the curtain. The sun was low in the sky which only accentuated her silhouette. "My deposition is tomorrow." Turning she folded her arms, "What is it like?"

"A deposition?"

At her nod Obi-Wan continued, "Similar to being questioned by the media, but not at the same time."

"So the lawyers can be duplicitous?"

"Very much so. You need to be as truthful as possible and only answer their questions. Don't try and add any extra information."

"It sounded like that's what happened with you." She let her hands drop ans she wandered away from the window.

Pushing away from the desk, Obi-Wan swiveled the chair around so he was facing Eira. For a moment the scene between them felt natural, as if it was permanent.  _It_ _'s not allowed._  It was difficult not to frown, but the entire situation felt hopeless to him.

The rest of the day and deep into the evening they stayed inside. Even with the civilian clothing he brought, he knew it would do no good for either of them to go out and be recognized by the media. It would be more like a circus. Only in the morning did Obi-Wan leave and head back to the Temple, letting Eira do what needed to be done. The trial wasn't scheduled for another half a year, if anything.

Soon enough, his life went back into the rhythm of the Temple, if there was such a thing. After morning meditations he helped Master Numa between breakfast and lunch. After that there was training and studying for the rest of the day. Eventually Eira went back to Vasda and her position within the government of Marlote. Her father was foisting more and more things upon her leaving them only able to speak to each other by holovids much later in the evening. Every time the line disconnected he would sit back and think about his future. He knew it would be either with or without the Jedi. The interesting part was that he really didn't care one way or another. Eira wanted him to remain a Jedi. That made him wonder if she wanted him here because of all the training he had been trough. Although, he mused, the training would come in handy while being leader of Marlote.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment. It took him another moment to realize what he was considering. It was at that moment he knew that one way or another he would be with her for the long haul, and most likely married. To take his mind off his possible future without the Jedi, he turned and pulled up an image of Akliza when he first saw her. The young Mirilian had grown quite a bit since that first time when she pulled on his padawan braid. Sitting back, he closed his eyes and delved into the Force to see what the future could possibly be. There were several images, and in one he was standing across from a much older Mirilian while in a dojo. That made him smile. Then another that was more confusing and darker where the human boy that showed up some time ago took the girl's place.

Another confusing thing was that there felt like they were in a desert similar to the wasteland areas on Vasda along with another place that was flush with plant growth. The problem with that place was that there was something wrong with it. Obi-Wan had no idea where that was, but he knew if he went there his whole life would be altered inextricably, and it wasn't something he was looking forward to.

_Mindful of he future, you should be, young Padawan_ , Yoda's voice echoed in his mind. Obi-Wan heard it more often than not from the ancient master. It was also something good to think about. Sitting at his desk, Obi-Wan pulled out a stylus and wrote down all the visions he remembered having, though the dreams he really didn't think about. Those he'd been having for the longest time, even from his earliest memories.

Obi-Wan dropped the stylus and sat back. He had no visions of Akilza, except the one in the dojo. The human boy, though, was more in his dreams than anything else. It was something he didn't want to tell Master Qui-Gon about.

The comm chirped and then gave a slight vibration. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the base light up. He almost reached over to mute it, but looked at it again before activating it. A Mon Calamari appeared. "Hello Bant," he answered with a smile, though at the same time he wondered why she was calling him. She was always studying.

She frowned while folding her arms.  _"Why aren't you here?"_

"What do you mean?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

" _Our study group, why aren't you here?"_

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow before he finally remembered. He rolled his eyes while taking a deep breath. "I completely forgot about it."

" _You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine." Obi-Wan reached to begin gathering his study materials together. It was nice that he was now on par with his age mates. It had taken a long time of intense studying. Now it felt odd having at least some free time. The problem was that most of that time was taken up thinking or speaking to Eira. "I don't remember where it was decided to meet."

" _The Archives and in the main hall, but as far away from Master Nu as we could get."_

This time Obi-Wan let out a snort. "I remember last time, we were kicked out because of all the noise we made."

" _It doesn't help that we're all studying different things."_  Bant smiled the best she could.

"True." He looked over to his now gathered materials. "I'll be there shortly." Obi-Wan reached over and disconnected the comm. When he left his room he declined to wear his cloak or his lightsaber. It was relatively safe within the Temple, but being a force wielder, along their hand to hand combat skills helped make sure that all could easily defend themselves.

Qui-Gon opened an eye when Obi-Wan passed by their meditation corner. "I'll be in the archives."

"Good."

For a moment Obi-Wan bristled at Qui-Gon's answer, but in the end brushed it off. He knew it would be good meeting up with his friends. Deep inside, he had this sense that he shouldn't brush them off because of his feelings for Eira. At the same time he wasn't sure about telling them about the relationship he figured he wasn't supposed to have. The thing is, he was surprised that there were no rumors. Either that, or everyone made sure to keep it from him. Rumors easily passed through the junior dojos.

Obi-Wan stopped for a moment before continuing on. How he had managed to keep his relationship this quiet he had no idea. Reaching the archives the doors slid open before him and he entered the main hall. Casting out his senses he searched for his friends while trying not to disturb any other Jedi who were preparing enter the field, or the younger padawans and initiates studying for their classes. Finding his friends he turned and went down one of the corridors to the study rooms. With a wave of his hand the door before him opened revealing a smallish room that was occupied by three other padawans; his long time friends that dated all the way back to his time in the creche.

Datafile chips and readers along with flimsi and stylus were scattered across the table set in the middle of the room.

"What took you so long, Obi?" Garen moved his things towards him while scooting off to the side.

It gave Obi-Wan more than enough room to set his materials on the table as he sat down. "I've been extremely busy."

This time Garen actually rolled his eyes. "You can't be that busy in the creche."

"And there's this." Obi-Wan indicated the materials before him and then his three friends. "It's taken me a long time to catch back up with all of you. It's not fun being electrocuted."

Bant's wide, silver eyes turned somber. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much." Obi-Wan shook his head. "What I do remember was that we were someplace very strange, and that I couldn't understand anything that was going on. Master Qui-Gon would probably know more about what happened."

There was a pat on the back of his shoulder that morphed into a rub. "We've all had difficulties."

Obi-Wan looked up to see Bant's kind smile. "Master Kit always tells me that it's the difficulties that help us learn how to deal with life in general." She paused, "And I think he's right."

"The problem is that I don't remember all that much after the electrocution. The first thing I do remember was waking up in the Temple and feeling sluggish. Now the probation? That wasn't fun at all being stuck here in the Temple." Obi-Wan reached up and fiddled with the end of his much shortened braid, although its length was getting to the point of where it was before everything happened.

"Yeah," Reeft piped up for the first time. "I would be going crazy not even having the thought that I couldn't go out."


	11. Chapter 11

If Obi-Wan thought being stuck in the Temple during his probation was tedious, he never realized that waiting for a trial to commence was almost the same. The days morphed into weeks, which morphed into months. What was even worse was that he wasn’t allowed to pay attention to the political scene, not that he didn’t already. The one thing he did understand was that he wasn’t the first, and certainly wouldn’t be the last in this particular situation. That being the case, the Temple limited the holovid stations that never mentioned anything about any trial that was in the process of getting ready. Every once in a while he was still called to the main security headquarters for more questioning. Those particular times he was escorted, for even the public transit had holo screens set one one of the many news channels.

Obi-Wan dumped his things on the closest chair in the apartment and sat down with a sigh. It was now to the point where he couldn’t be a chaperon to the little ones in the creche. Eira was still on Vasda, though soon enough she would be traveling back to Coruscant. Closing his eyes, he caressed the bond they shared. She was too far away to feel the touch, though he wished it were different. At least this gave him the time to study up on force bonds along with the consequences added to them. The connection he had with her was stronger than the training bond he shared with Master Qui-Gon. That bit of information, along with the older Jedi’s comments made him wonder how severe consequences were to having one. The impossibility of unraveling it didn’t seem so bad, especially since he loved her, but what would happen to her if he was killed out in the field? It was a difficult thing to come to terms with. Before it wasn’t so bad, but not anymore since he was now involved with her.

Sitting back in his chair, Obi-Wan closed his eyes while thinking about the last time he was with Eira. The last few hours they only snuggled while watching a random holovid about some random couple. It was marketed towards young couples.

“Padawan,” Qui-Gon stepped into the room while going over to the holovid.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan set his things off to the side, not entirely sure what was happening.

“This.” Qui-Gon reached out his hand and pointed to the holovid. It sprang to life showing news from the Federal District.

“You know I’m not allowed to watch anything until after the trial.” Obi-Wan folded his arms. “And how did you managed to get the station?”

“I don’t think there will be a trial, Padawan.”

That bit of information surprised Obi-Wan more than anything else. “What do you mean?” He turned his full attention now to the two individuals seated at a desk with semi-small portable computers before them. Behind the two and flashing red were the words ‘breaking news.’ 

The image split and a second individual, reporter most likely, appeared. “Is there anything new to report?”

“No. I was able to speak with the guards. Veetz Alas had no visitors, and the area was force shielded for added security. Something, or someone managed to get through all the layers of security that was set up to reach him.” He paused, “I’m not sure if there will be a trial now since he was the main suspect.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Is it me or are they hinting that one of us might have had him killed?”

“That we know of, only Jedi can cut through a shielding.”

“What about…,” Obi-Wan couldn’t even say the word.

“Sith?”

“Yes.”

“I really don’t know, Padawan.” Qui-Gon shook his head while mirroring his frown.


End file.
